Curiosity Saved the Cat
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: On a peaceful day Rin explores a field of flowers eager to make crowns and necklaces. Her explorations lead her and Lord Sesshomaru to meeting a dying cat demon. Through Tenseiga's will Sesshomaru brings her back to life leaving him open to future feline fiascoes. A series of one shots of friendship and fun at fluffy's expense.
1. Chapter 1

**J: Before all of you 'Friends to Family' readers get mad let me assure you that this will not take priority over that one. The next chapter is well on its way to completion. This was started out of a plot bunny I had last year and just recently remembered. Having the spare time I decided to give it a go for the sake of fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. I own Mayonaka.**

**P.S. Google translate tells me that mayonaka means 'midnight.' You are welcome to correct me.**

* * *

The day shone bright with promise as a young girl with long black hair and a small upper pony tail danced among the field of flowers she'd been given permission to play in. Rin smiled ear to ear happy to be able to see such lovely pink and purple flowers, she didn't know their names but that didn't matter. They were pretty with stems that were easy to intertwine into a crown and necklace.

The field was large with trees on almost every side making it feel like this was her own special garden that Lord Sesshomaru had made just for her. Looking to her protector she found him resting with his back against a tree his eyes staring off in the other direction. Rin knew that far away gaze, Lord Sesshomaru was thinking and making plans for something. Which would mean he would leave her in Jaken's care sometime soon. Knowing he was going to leave never made it easier for Rin to watch him go bringing up the small fear of him never returning each time. But time after time he had returned putting her heart at ease.

Finished with her flower crown which she proudly wore on her head Rin cast her gaze around the field to see if there were any other colors. She wanted to make a wish necklace next and wanted only the best flowers for it. Each flower that she would twine together to make ring would be her wish repeated over and over; it was a special way to pray to the Kamis that she had heard about from the other girls from her old village back before the wolves came.

Hey eye caught site of a tall red flower perched on the furthest side of the field. Looking back to Lord Sesshomaru Rin wondered if she would be allowed to move so far from him, last time she had been too far from Lord Sesshomaru she had been captured by the evil lady on the feather. That had been scary. _'But not as scary as Lord Sesshomaru not coming back if my wish doesn't come true.' _Deciding it was worth the risk of her Lord's displeasure Rin took off at a run; she would pick the flower and immediately run back to a safe distance of Lord Sesshomaru.

Getting closer to the flower Rin noticed something was odd about it. The flower petals were pressed down as if they had been bent by a heavy rain. Her run slowed to a cautious walk as confusion took over, her foot stepped down into something warm that squished. Up close to the flower Rin knew what she had stepped in and didn't want to look down to confirm it.

The flower that she had thought to be naturally red was in fact one of the pink flowers, it was red from the blood that had dripped onto it. Her heart fluttering in growing fear Rin found the trail of blood splats from the flower going further into the woods.

She was a curious girl; it was what lead to her discovering Lord Sesshomaru injured and alone those many moons ago. That same curiosity itched at her but she would not dare leave Lord Sesshomaru's sight by entering the woods. Stepping back to return and tell her Lord she was stopped by an odd sound. It was low and rumbly almost like thunder but more quiet and peaceful. It made her think of the village cats would purr. The more she listened the more she was sure it was a cat's purring she could hear.

Rin thought cats were just as cute as dogs; except cats and dogs don't get along together and Lord Sesshomaru was a great and powerful dog demon. If she went near a cat Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy at all. Troubled by wanting to see the cat Rin didn't hear Jaken come running over to her with a scowl, "Rin you troublesome child what are you doing over here?! You know you're not supposed to be far from Lord Sesshomaru."

"I wanted to pick this flower for my necklace but there's blood and I can hear a cat purring Jaken-sama. I think the cat is hurt. I don't want to leave it if its dying what if I can help it so it doesn't die." Rin's brow furrowed thinking more about the possibly injured cat.

"The cat is of no concern to Sesshomaru-sama, let it die for all I care. Now get back over there this instant Rin!" Jaken waved the staff of two heads in a threatening manner as he put himself between Rin and the woods and the tempting cat noise.

Still concerned Rin did as Jaken wanted with a small frown. Getting back to their camp site Rin took off her crown of flowers and slowly started taking it apart her eyes focused on the woods where she knew the cat was.

Sesshomaru was not oblivious to all that transpired in a short matter of minutes. He was aware of Rin moving further away, he'd jostled Jaken out of his nap to go after her when she did not immediately return with the red flower that he knew she had gone after. When she returned to a safe distance his nose picked up the scent of blood. His eyes flicked to Rin scanning her over for a source of injury. As she sat on the ground staring off into the woods he found the source to be on the bottom of her right foot. Scenting with deliberation Sesshomaru realized it was not human blood on her but demon; feline demon to be more exact.

Letting out a minute amount of youkai Sesshomaru let it be known that this field and all within it were his territory. A mere minute passed when there came a response from the trees that held his ward's attention. Rising to his feet Sesshomaru watched in silence as Rin gasped at the sight of a large long haired black cat staggering out into the field. There were red rings as markers of lesser nobility around its front paws, its eyes were a reverse of his own blue with red pupils.

Feline youkai were just as mysterious in nature as their smaller domesticated counter parts. This was made clear when the feline faced him and gave a nod of acknowledgement, those unfocused eyes then moved to look at Rin. Even from the distance between them Rin could clearly see the feline smile before turning and staggering off to leave the marked territory.

Rin was enthralled by the beautiful cat and sad to see it go so soon, the smile she had been given was one of kindness and Rin would have liked to know more about the kind cat. Her heart lurched when the cat stopped and fell to its side half way out of the field. "Jaken stay with Rin." Sesshomaru's voice made the air she didn't know she needed return to her lungs. With hopeful eyes she watched Lord Sesshomaru walk over towards the cat.

Sesshomaru's beast growled in displeasure within his mind as he approached the feline, until he could fully confirm that the cat was not a threat he would be wary. Stopping ten steps back from the cat the cause of its pain was apparent. A long gash that started at its stomach and curved back to its left back leg bled sluggishly as its body attempted to heal. The feline had been dying in peace before he had warned it off making it move and further stimulate the wound to lose more blood.

It had died upon hitting the ground or shortly after. Sesshomaru knew this by the sight of the netherworld imps that surrounded it getting ready to take its soul to hell. Tenseiga pulsed at his hip wishing to be used. It was only because of Tenseiga that he had approached the dead cat in the first place. He could no longer ignore the prompts his father's blade gave him for it seemed to have a mind of its own. At least by reviving the thing he could put his ward at ease and get rid of the smell of sadness that clung to her. In a single movement of drawing and swinging Tenseiga the imps were gone and life returned to the cat.

The fluctuation of youkai was the first sign of life he received before the black cat began to glow with a dark purple light. Sesshomaru watched as the large feline shrank in size drawing in its fur and shaping into a human form. When the light faded a young female, close in age to the human ones that travelled with his half-brother, lay before him.

Her hair hung down her back in a single long braid that nearly touched her lower back. A furry black tail curled around her waist twitching at the tip in a sign that its owner was conscious. Her skin was a fresh peach color with red rings that circled her wrists. Two red four pointed stars adorned each bare shoulder. Her outfit consisted of red and black sleeveless shirt and red pants fashioned much like his own to match. Her feet were bare allowing any to see the diminutive claws on each toe. Eyes with green pupils blinked open as she stretched arching her back. Sitting on her knees once done she bowed her head in respect, "This lowly one thanks you for her life and knows to repay the debt if at all possible."

"You have nothing of worth to give except your life which rightfully belongs to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had not been mistaken in identifying her as lesser nobility, she spoke in the proper etiquette used when one of lesser nobility addressed a higher nobility.

Her black head of hair bobbed in understanding, "This lowly one will provide any service asked of her."

"What is your name cat?"

"This lowly one is known as Mayonaka."

"Hn. When called upon you shall do as told."

"This lowly one understands. When you have need of this lowly one please use this, it is connected to my youkai. When played this lowly one will be brought to you." Mayonaka reached into a pouch at her side and withdrew a wooden flute, the two four pointed stars were carved into the side. She placed it at his feet then stood with a bow, her tail swishing behind her the female feline bounded off away from her new master.

Only when the woman left did Rin dare to run over to Sesshomaru with Jaken right behind her, "You were told to remain here Rin!"

"Lord Sesshomaru who was that pretty cat lady?" Rin had to ask despite already knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Sesshomaru saw no reason to answer the question since Rin would learn about the female in the near distant future. His senses told him that the female had travelled just as far as his youkai had marked. It did not surprise him that she intended to remain close by in case of a summoning. Walking back towards their resting place Sesshomaru told Jaken, "Retrieve the flute Jaken."

"Ah yes of course my Lord." Jaken was just as curious as Rin about the strange female cat demon, but unlike the pesky girl he would not bother his Lord with trivial inquiries. Picking up the smooth crafted flute Jaken felt it pulse with power, of what kind he was not sure. He merely did as was told and tucked it into his robes until given further instruction.

?

Mayonaka deemed herself both lucky and cursed. Sitting up at the top of a tree she grumbled in her chest letting it fill her while her claws burrowed into the bark of the tree trunk. At last she couldn't contain it anymore, " WHY ME?! WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH THE SNOOTY DOG?! First the swarm of giant wasps out of nowhere, then the stupid boar demons that got in their lucky sword swing, and now this?! My family would be rolling in their graves if they knew I was the server girl for a dog. Why couldn't he just let me die in peace?"

She ranted and raved her claws scratching into the tree trunk with each additional source of misery that added to the end result of her servitude. Panting to catch her breath Mayonaka relaxed enough to stop torturing the poor tree. She sighed in resignation, what was done was done. She'd given him her summoning flute making it impossible to go back on her word now, and her family and ancestors would have haunted her from the grave if she hadn't . Draping herself along the tree limb she closed her eyes thinking about the little girl, "Maybe my luck will hold out and all he will want is someone to babysit every once in a while. That wouldn't be too bad. She seemed like a good kid." Thoughts of playing chase and cuddling with someone again eased Mayonaka into an easy cat nap she didn't think she would ever get to experience again.


	2. Chapter 2

**J: Yay for a light hearted writing project :) Again I reassure you all that I am not neglecting 'Friends to Family.' It's just easier to get out little snippets like these than in-depth chapter updates ahha.**

**THANKS TO: Dontgotaclue88, KHandFF7fanforever, Tanoshi Shuruii, and overninethousand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters except Mayonaka.**

* * *

Three days passed since she had relinquished her precious summoning flute to the dog. Each day Mayonaka trailed behind the small group anticipating the call to come do some menial task he was too important to do himself.

Each day she noticed that the small imp that followed the dog would do something without even being told. The dog would turn his head away from his two headed dragon mount and the imp would scurry to clean the beast and the burdens it carried.

A glance in the direction of the little girl made the imp scold her for doing something she must not do. Or rather he would stop her from doing something harmful to herself.

Each twitch of the dog's person was recorded alongside the imp's response. When summoned she would show she could do anything the busy-body imp could do.

On the morning of the fourth day when the sunlight had barely broken the night's darkness Mayonaka was jarred from sleep by the lilting tune and pull of her flute. Irritated and wishing for more rest she hurried forth to present herself in a bow before the dog.

"You called for this lowly one?"

"Hnn."

Mayonaka cursed the proper upbringing she had ingrained into her as a kit. Stuck her lowered position she could not see the signal he was giving to instruct her with. If she dared to look up she would be offering herself up as a challenge in disrespect.

Mayonaka found herself buffeted by a wind as the boots she was staring down at lifted off the ground and vanished. Straightening she was utterly confused to see the dog flying off on a cloud.

"You should consider yourself honored cat; my great Lord Sesshomaru has given you the privilege of being in his presence. From here on out you will do exactly as I say since everything I say is what my Lord Sesshomaru wants as well!" The imp had taken the place in front of her and made her focus on his unimpressive self by marching back and forth waving his staff around.

Her grass green eyes closed half way to peer down at the imp, "Did he play my flute or did you?"

"What does it matter who played the flute, you will listen to me or suffer the consequences!" The imp jabbed her in the stomach with the pointed end of his staff.

Lazily stretching out her arms in front of her with her claws extending Mayonaka yawned, "I only take orders from the person who played the flute, and besides that, it was the dog not you that has claim to my life. I don't mind helping out since I promised to but unless you're the one that played my flute, which I can tell you didn't, then I don't have to do what you say right away. I'm taking a cat nap until the little one wakes up. Then I will let you boss me around….maybe."

Her contract clarified Mayonaka jumped up into the tree that the little girl slept under. Relaxing on the bottom rim she added one more thing, "Oh and if you're getting any smart ideas about playing my flute so I have to listen to you I wouldn't recommend it. Once someone has played it the flute will only respond to that same person. If anyone else tries without permission the flute burns the perpetrator upon contact." Her eyes slid shut as she went to sleep with a cat's smile gracing her mouth, leaving the imp on the ground to fuss and fume in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**J: I do so enjoy throwing a small chapter together while on the verge of falling asleep. Due to this state of consciousness there will be errors, as you may have noticed in previous chapters ahha. Also I know Mayonaka doesn't have much of a personality right now but that's cause personality takes scenarios to show. For instance I used this chapter to display the cat nature of loving one person and hating another. Cat owners will understand this yes?**

**THANKS TO: Tanoshii Shurui, Moonsnow, and Dontgotaclue88**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Cat-sama…Cat-sama?" Rin stood at the base of the tree looking up at the lowest branch. Stretched out along its length was the pretty cat woman she had seen the other day when Sesshomaru-sama brought her back to life. Jaken-sama had told her that the cat demon wasn't worth his memory space for her name, leaving Rin to address the sleeping cat woman in a way that was silly.

Mayonaka wasn't truly asleep, she was comfortable however. It wasn't often she could relax this thoroughly out in the wild and with the sunlight beaming down through the tree branches it was cozy and warm.

"Are you awake Cat-sama?"

"You insufferable feline you said you would help once Rin was awake! Get out of the tree and do as you're told or I'll scorch your tail!"

Mayonaka could tolerate the adorable girl she now knew to be named Rin calling for her attention a little bit longer. The nasty imp on the other hand needed a lesson, Mayonaka loved her black smooth silky long fur and did not appreciate it being threatened.

With her eyes closed Mayonaka allowed herself to fall from the tree branch, using her spine to twist herself to land on both feet in a crouch she turned a slit pupiled glare on the imp, "Touch a single hair on me and I will use you for pouncing practice imp."

"Don't you dare threaten me cat! With the staff of two heads I can turn you into ash anytime I wished!" Jaken waved the mentioned stick in front of her nose. In a swift swipe the staff was removed from his clammy fingers and thrown into the tall grass across from them. Spluttering and shrieking Jaken went running after it.

Rin watched the pretty cat lady get angry with Jaken-sama. When Sesshomaru-sama was angry he kicked or warned Jaken-sama. To see someone else act differently towards the imp was kinda funny. Yet all the while Rin couldn't help staring at the shiny black tail that swished back and forth around the cat lady. She knew she wasn't allowed to touch Sesshomaru-sama's fur without permission and now she wondered if she would be allowed to touch the cat lady's fur.

The imp temporarily out of the way Mayonaka relaxed and turned to Rin. The human child's eyes were focused on her tail for a brief moment before she noticed she was being smiled at. Smiling back Rin moved closer, "Good morning Cat-sama!"

Just as Rin eyed her tail Mayonaka now eyed Rin's messy mane of dark brown hair that clearly needed grooming. "Not Cat-sama Cutie, Mayonaka. But you call me Mayo-chan okay?" Oh how her instincts cried for her to pin down the girl and clean those tresses.

"Mayo-chan are you really going to stay and help Jaken-sama? Will you play with me?" There was too much hope and desperation for Mayonaka to take.

Rin peeped in surprise when she was suddenly lifted off her feet, spun around and sat upon Mayo-chan's lap. Confused rather than scared Rin tried to twist around to see Mayo-chan's face. She was prevented from doing so by Mayo-chan's hand holding her head still.

"Hold still so I can groom your hair and you can pet my tail, m'kay?" To prove she was telling the truth she curled her tail around both her and Rin so that it rested in Rin's lap for the girl's hands to reach.

Happy for the chance to satisfy her need to touch and also to let Mayo-chan tend to her Rin took a gentle hold of the black appendage and tickled her fingers through the fur. It was incredibly soft like fine silk she'd touched before at Sesshomaru-sama's castle. The feeling of her small pony tail being undone and fingers running through her hair to straighten and untangle felt nice.

"You're such a good girl Rin. And to answer your question yes, I will be helping icky Imp-sama while the dog….I mean…Sesshomaru-sama, is away. When he comes back I might have to leave and then it will be his decision when I come back, m'kay?" Mayonaka was enjoying this grooming and petting with Rin just as much as Rin seemed to be. It brought back good memories of times in the past of being groomed by her mother and helping to groom her other family members. Rin's fingers were little pressures of bliss along her tail that had been given scant attention like the rest of her in the past few months.

"You stinking cat! Try something like that one more time and I will make all your fur come out with a curse! Stop what you're doing this instant and get to work collecting fire wood for tonight! Are you listening to me at all?!" Jaken was working himself up into a rage as Mayonaka continued to ignore him and kept grooming the girl. Only when there were no more tangles and all her hair was in a nicer condition did Mayonaka tie up another pony tail and faced the imp.

Her face still a pleasant smile with her eyes closed into slits Mayonaka growled from her throat, "Would you like to become my new scratching post instead IMP?! My claws are overdue for a sharpening after all."

"Jaken-sama is just upset that Sesshomaru-sama isn't here, he would not really make your fur fall out right Jaken-sama?" Rin twisted around to explain and ask with innocent worried eyes looking at Jaken.

His anger still in place despite the threat from the cat and stupidity from Rin Jaken huffed, "I am not upset about Sesshomaru-sama not being here. I'm furious that neither of you useless females will do as you're told!"

"Oh okay, Mayo-chan will you help Rin collect fire wood for tonight?"

"Of course Rin darling. And after that I'll catch you some fish for breakfast, I've seen how HE takes care of you, you need far more food in your belly!" Mayonaka cast Jaken an ornery stare at the mention of under feeding Rin all while talking to the child in her purring sweet voice.

Jaken glared back his grip on his staff tightening, "If I do such a terrible job feeding Rin you can provide food for her every day until Sesshomaru-sama comes back. Hmph."

"I intended to from the beginning IMP. And any and all of that food will be just for Rin and myself, you can get your food nasty toad." This comment thrown back over her shoulder Mayonaka took hold of Rin's hand and lead her into the neighboring trees to collect dry branches.

* * *

**P.S. I had a commissioned drawing of Mayonaka done. Right now there isn't a proper link for me to use but I have made her picture the title page picture for this fanfiction. I'm pretty sure clicking the picture makes it bigger, if not then...magnifying glass? Ahha**


	4. Chapter 4

**J: I honestly didn't intend to have this huge gap between the last chapter and this one, especially with it being so short. I just had school stuff and general laziness to deal with first ahha.**

**THANKS TO: Dontgotaclue88, Tanoshii Shurui and Love-kills-quickly**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Rin want to see a neat trick?" Mayonaka sat next to Rin in the shade of the tree taking shelter from the hot afternoon sun.

Rin smiled eager to see something new, "What is it Mayo-chan?"

"One of my best friends is a fox demon and he taught me how to use demon magic. Watch this."

Getting to her feet Mayonaka shadow stepped around the base of the tree and over to where Jaken slept curled up in a tangle of thick tree roots. Rin peeked around the tree and covered her mouth to stop a giggle when Mayonaka put a finger to her mouth for silence.

Holding up her pointer and middle finger Mayonaka concentrated her youkai. The claw tips on her two fingers lit up with small balls of purple fire. Pressing this flame to her throat Mayonaka opened her mouth to speak, "Do you wish to die Jaken?"

Rin's face lit up in wonder. Mayonaka was talking but it was Sesshomaru's voice that came out.

Jaken stirred in his sleep, "S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

Adding a haughty glare that was meant to make Rin laugh (which it did) Mayonaka continued, "You dare to sleep and leave Rin unprotected? Shall I send you to the Underworld with my claws?"

"Please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama! I-I…Eh?... YOU INSOLENT FELINE HOW DARE YOU MIMIC HONORABLE SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Springing to life in fear Jaken fell into a bow to plead for his life. Seeing that it was just the cat standing in front of him Jaken became enraged.

Refusing to drop the act Mayonaka put a hand on her hip and strut back and forth, "Are you blind Jaken? It is clearly I, the great and all powerful Sesshomaru. My magnificent self cannot be replaced by anyone! You are but my chew toy Jaken, you must polish the very ground I walk upon to please me!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin moved away from her spot behind the tree where she had been enjoying Mayonaka's show.

Smiling smugly Mayonaka didn't notice that Rin's attentions wasn't on her but behind her, "Yes my sweet ward Rin. It is I Sesshomaru-sama. Lord of the Western lands and splendiferous pretty boRRRRROWWW!"

A sudden chill of power and frigid disdain washed over Mayonaka a split second before her tail was painfully grabbed and squeezed.

Frozen in place Mayonaka silently prayed to her ancestors for forgiveness for being caught off guard, "W-welcome back Sesshomaru-sama, th-this lowly one was just….keeping Rin ..um…entertained?"

"Consider this your only warning cat." Sesshomaru squeezed the fluffy black appendage for emphasis before letting go and walking past her. "Come Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin didn't bat an eye at the tortured look of fear and pain on Mayonaka's face and immediately chased after her protector.

Jaken followed after with a grumbled, "Be grateful for Sesshomaru-sama's mercy cat."

Recovering Mayonaka placed a hand on her chest where her heart was, "That was too close."

* * *

**J: Just wanted to leave a note for my 'Friends to Family' readers, the story is still going I've just been snagged on a certain point refusing to let me continue "sigh."**


End file.
